bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikado Amarante
|birthday = June 23 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Jūsanseiza |previous affiliation = |profession = Jūsanseiza |position = Guardian |previous position =Not stated |division = None |previous division = |partner = Bermuda Kuchiki |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = TBD |education = Shinō Academy |shikai = |bankai =Jasuto Shataiyō |story debut = |roleplay debut = TBD |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Mikado Amarante '(みかどアマランテ近藤; ''Emperor of Japan-Amarante) is the current of the who is currently investigating the strange phenomena of the sudden upturn of with special abilities. He has been classified, unbeknownst to him, by his superiors as one of the Jūsanseiza with the classification of ''' (オリオン; The Great Hunter), a title that was once held by the Commander Gekkō Kirameki. Appearance Despite his rather outstanding origins as a as well as his status as a Jūsanseiza of significant ranking, Mikado's overall appearance is vastly underwhelming. In fact, upon their first meeting, Gekkō Kirameki became visibly deflated remarking "Oh? This...is it?" when first laying his eyes on the soul. Mikado actually bears features associated with a typical , the most prominent being white snow white hair. His hair being long, flowing, and reaching down to his shoulders as it frames the sides of his face. His eyes compliment this feature to the utmost perfection, their being a smooth turquoise coloration that brightened immensely once his is released. He is almost always seen with a perpetual scowl on his face; although, he can be seen with a calm and cheerful grin on his face. in similar fashion to his predecessor , . The two have even been said to have more similarities than either care to admit, implying that they have met on some occasions. His facial structure is angular as he possess a pointed chin. Due to his training, coupled with his battle experience, Mikado's physique is extraordinarily toned. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. This is epitomized by the fact that, while not a brute by any means, Mikado's strength is far more concentrated than the average Shinigami as he funnels every ounce of potential lifting strength into explosive punching power. He is of rather athletic build, instead of being broad and bulky. He sports a complete set of abs and perfectly toned arms and legs muscles. A significant, yet not commonly known trait among the populace, is that Mikado is *ehem* "well-endowed" -- something the women he normally share his escapades with greatly, enjoy exclaiming he "knows how to use it". His training in Reiyūsei has allowed him to allow ambient energy into his pores which prevent him from developing any unsightly skin problems or bad breath. He is known to where two attires. One is more fit for his travens among the mundane of the . It possess the vibe of a designer/punk-type clothing; being a hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath, with belts wrapping over them, as well as blue jeans, ripped at the hem, and grey boots. His alternate attire, the one he normally gallivants around in when he is in the , is a variation on the Shinigami's Shihakushō, consisting of a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File:Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Mikado is a man, despite his close friends finding him down to earth and charismatic, with many insecurities which stifles him from reaching his true potential in social circles and events. Mikado is best described as a Simple Man; he normally keeps to himself in public or places with a high concentration of people. This is because of the fact that he constantly internalizes his surroundings predicting possible outcomes for any action he may take. By the time he comes to a decision of how to act, social anxiety kicks in and just tucks himself in his hood and moves past the crowd hoping not to be seen. He seems to be very shy around women, hopelessly blushing when an attractive one even looks his way. In fact, despite comments by the opposite sex suggesting otherwise, Mikado still views himself as less than appealing because of the bullying he went through as a child coupled with the mostly negative comments made by his father up even until now. His shyness can sometimes be misconstrued as some form of arrogance, as he is almost never seen talking to anyone, but always reading and training. This could not be farther from the truth, as Mikado doesn't think much of himself and even sees himself as nothing more or less than a "Grunt" among the Shinigami. He is far from being self pitying however, as he sees this too as a form of pride that seeks people to shower him with sympathy, this is something else he could easily do without. In fact, Mikado doesn't easily accept any form of charity unless he sees a way to give it to someone truly in need. As an employee of the , he is paid handsomely for his services and allegiance and is in no need of anyone coddling him. This is the closest attribute of Mikado that can be attributed to any form or manifestation of "pride". When a person is lucky enough to catch up with Mikado and actually converse with him, they can actually find that he is a sweet and easy to confide in kind of person; which, comically, gets him into the "friendzone" with the women he actually gets up the courage to converse with. This does not deter him from trying when the mood strikes him. He is, surprisingly, show to be a charismatic man with an affable demeanor. His friends know him for his clever wit and great sense of humor. He is very easy to talk to and is the type of person that can make friends with anyone, and, if not friendship, then he can at least gain their respect. He cherishes the friendships he has been blessed with, as he is more than aware of how uncommon true companionship is as he was raised with a high standard of friendship which is another factor of why he normally kept to himself as others did not match up to this standard. Frequent backstabbing/biting along with "friendship" being defined as subservient loyalty to the one with the "most might" never sat well with Mikado. Because of his unwillingness to conform to his surroundings' will, Mikado was regularly bullied and cast out of many social circles as a child. When this bullying attempted to turn physical Mikado would quickly "nip it in the bud" by exchanging violence for violence pummeling his oppressors to submission, ending said confrontation along with any other hope of someone putting their hands on him. This normally got him into much trouble with his teachers and authorities as they would readily view him as a rowdy ruff boy. Mikado has been told by those around him that he has a big heart, which leads to some form of "hero complex" as he wishes to protect and save innocent people from danger. This has played a part in his feverish pursuit of mastery over so that he can heal people of their various ailments of physical nature. When it comes to their mental health however, all he can do is mourn with them and be a friend. Precisely because of this, Mikado spends most of his time in the lower districts of the , in his privately owned medical clinic using his healing Kidō skills to aid the who can't afford to pay any of the doctors employed by the . due to the fact that he cause stunts in the higher medical professions' monetary gains, they have a very low opinion of him despite his prodigious skill. On another side of the spectrum, Mikado feels guilty for some reason as though he needed to repent for some grievous sin he committed. This could possibly be due to some level of self loathing that dwells in him. Regardless of whether or not events are within his realm of control doesn't seem to matter to him as those simple facts don't even factor in. If there is any pain within the Rukongai he takes the responsibility upon himself; as he puts it, if a child is sold into slavery or experimented on it's his fault. If a mother loses her son to a rampaging Hollow, it's his fault. This stems, again, from his past in slavery and being subjected to inhumane experiments that mutilated the Soul by trying to destroy the established barriers between Shinigami and Hollow in order to mimic the natural process of creations. Seeing his friends and other children being tormented and morphed out of their natural estate when there was nothing more they could do than cry for mercy from some form of divinity awoke a rage and a need to keep as many people as he could from that deep level of hell inside of Mikado. A final attribute of Mikado can easily be his wrath against those who would abuse the weak, with the nefarious practice of being among the absolute worse. This serves as one of his main reasons for training to become as strong as he can be as well as networking with his powerful allies among others, in order to strike fear into the black "Hearts" of those that benefit in anyway from this demonic act of exploitation. His hatred for those kinds of people is nearly otherworldly and frequently surprises his friends with its potent intensity. As such, he will, without mercy or regret, slaughter those men and women who are the lifeblood behind such grievous sin. He has even gone as far as to say that destroying soul prostitution is his primary purpose in life as of now. While Mikado does feel a need to help those who were afflicted by the actions of evil men with to much power in their hand, his motivations are not necessarily 100% altruistic. There are some degrees of self loathing repentance and a desire to exact a deeper level of revenge on the people who have done him harm be allowing them to feel the same pain he had felt when they abducted him. The pain of having one's dreams shattered, of having everything one works for go up in smoke because of the actions of another. His motivations for healing the sick and even sabotaging organization's business affairs can be attributed just as much as to revenge as to charity. Even those around can't really attribute this to selfishness, as it is more than justified through his personal experiences alone. In all, Mikado can be seen as a simple man with his share of passions and hates, and is willing to do anything in order to see his dream(s) come into fruition. Background Mikado was born in the , which is commonly known as the most war torn and bloody district within all of the Rukongai. Survival was all he knew as he was pushed to doing things he, until this very day, has yet to bring up. For months Mikado would traveled along the streets of the poor district of the Rukongai, normally enduring tremendous strife and pain. He normally would find scraps of food in various restaurants where some sympathetic employees would allow him the leftovers. However, this would not last as Mikado would not endanger another person's welfare over himself. When he felt like giving up and just letting death grasp him, Mikado would come upon a reason to live on. This reason would personify itself as as the Captain would see the potential in Mikado and take him under her wing. Never had she met a person with as much latent power as this young man since . They would train together tirelessly in the arts of and and began to form a mother-son type of relationship. Realizing his uncanny abilities were beginning to manifest, Retsu decided to introduce him to her peers, or to be more specific, in order to receive a more "formal" tradition of training and actually academics. Mikado hid behind Retsu as he was not as trusting as one would hope. The older man, inwardly compassionate towards the lad who had obviously seen the worst parts of humanity, introduced himself as Ginrei Kuchiki, while the slightly younger man was revealed to be Sōjun Kuchiki. They welcomed Mikado into their household despite the young Byakuya's distrust of the white haired boy. Upon closer inspection, Ginrei sensed an unnatural level of spiritual pressure coming from the young boy. The Kuchiki clan leader immediately arranged for the boy to be enrolled into the Shinō Academy to begin Shinigami training. Mikado immediately came out on top of all of his classmates, making perfect scores and showing a considerable skill level. The boy's incredible level of skill peaked the interest of the current lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Sōsuke Aizen. He, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen sought to destroy the boundary between the souls of Shinigami and Hollows. They also sought a more powerful Shinigami soul to base the Hollow's soul on. Seeing Mikado as a more than eligible subject they decided to conduct Hollowfication experiments on him. However, due to the boy's accelerated development, they decided to hold off on the experiments until he became a captain. Soon, Mikado would decide that he wanted to become the Captain of the as Unohana sought a successor. Before he was given the chance to best his mentor in battle, Mikado was kidnapped by the three Shinigami and they began to conduct their Hollowfication experiments upon him. The project was a success as they released him into the World of the Living. The disappearance of Mikado would begin to seep into the entirety of the Gotei 13 with Retsu reacting far more severely towards the news and an all out investigation was conducted. Byakuya Kuchiki was the first one to be questioned about his whereabouts as his close friends were the ones asking the questions to the point of violent interrogation. The investigation went nowhere and the Head Captain declared Mikado AWOL and an exiled Shinigami while Retsu began to slowly revert back to her Kenpachi persona. While the decision was being made, a member of the burst in with astonishing news. Mikado was in the Human World. However, he was not just idly occupying it, he was killing off any spiritual being that came within his vicinity. The news floored the Gotei 13 at what the man was saying, but, that was not the last piece of information. Mikado was showing the attributes and traits of a Hollow. This marked the first incident of a Visored. The Head Captain ordered Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana to investigate this news. They arrived in and saw that Mikado was indeed a Hollowfied individual. While they tried to reason with him, he had none of it. His humanity was nearly gone and they only knew one thing to do. They fought until they surprisingly caught the attention of Kisuke Urahara. He declared that he had a method of curing Gekkō and stabilize him. Mikado attacked again, and Byakuya used an array of binding Kidō spells to stave Mikado off until Kisuke was able to give him the vaccine which consisted of Quincy "Arrow of Lights" and a part of Nozomi's soul. He injected them into Mikado's Hollowfied soul and managed to not only cure the newly formed Visored and stop the "soul suicide", but also gave his soul a bit more control over his . Mikado and his friends were exceedingly excited that he was cured. However, there was a catch. Not only would he never be able to return to his "normal" self again, but during that time, he would not be able to return unto Soul Society. The news deeply hurt Mikado. All the hard work he had put into becoming a captain, and it was all ripped away by the actions of selfish people. As it always was. While Byakuya and Retsu returned to Soul Society, stayed with Mikado. Byakuya had agreed to declare the mission a fail for Mikado's sake. However, little did they know, Mikado was merely the first Shinigami to be experimented with Hollowfication. Another group of about several powerful individuals where also being conducted on by Sōsuke and his group. Ignorant to this knowledge, Byakuya and Mikado both knew it would be best for him to stay within the World of the Living after a trip to Hueco Mundo to master his powers. During this time, he trained further in the four Shinigami combat arts with Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi. He trained in Hakuda and Hohō exceedingly and incredibly with and under the tutelage of Yoruichi Shihōin. He trained extensively in the arts of Zanjutsu and Kidō with Tessai Tsukabishi and Kisuke Urahara. After ten years of mastering the four combat arts with their respective masters, Mikado would then venture into the world of Hueco Mundo for a solid twelve years in order to master his Hollow powers. After finishing his twenty two years of training, Mikado decided to stay within the World of the Living. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): is the "seal of approval" given to him personally by upon the latter learning of his reemergence in the . The pendent was given to him and was installed with a surveillance device upon his own request, less his " " goes on a rampage and has to be put down. Abilities Mikado is a man of notable skill and raw power as his powers are considered to be so great that the classifies him as one of the Jūsanseiza. Henceforth being granted the title ' Orion' (オリオン; The Great Hunter) which once belonged to that of Gekkō Kirameki and has been thusly dubbed as among "Those With Potential" (電位脅威 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Possible Risk"). Despite his standing as the youngest member of the , Mikado has proven throughout the course of his tenure as the Spirit Detective to be one of the most prophetic Shinigami and one of its greatest powers in the past several centuries. His innate talent has enabled him to achieve a prodigious level of skill in each of the Soul Society's fighting forms and prove himself capable of standing toe to toe and on the same plateau as the more seasoned Captains with much more experience than he. Among these individuals was who remarked that the comparably young Soul was capable of such fighting prowess that he continually surprised him during a battle with a . Spiritual Reiryoku Reserves Mikado has been stated to possess above captain-level spiritual pressure, which is indicative of the energy reserves weld up inside. Seeing as how he is a capable of Bankai, it can be concluded that Mikado's energy levels are far beyond the norm. In fact, before even entering the he was renowned for having spiritual power comparable to an average Lieutenant-class Shinigami. Upon his graduation, in one year no less, his powers saw a significant rise in where they stood. As they were stated to be on the same plateau as that of a Captain of the Gotei 13. From his youth, Mikado's spiritual pressure caused mighty spikes in temperature and heat, to the point where frequent fires would consumes the forest by his village in the . As of the present, his full power has yet to be shown though he has proven to be able to stand toe-to-toe with that of a , sporting above captain-level spiritual prowess. Mikado is in possession of large volumes of spiritual energy. Something very unusual for a who was a part of the lower Rukongai districts, as the sheer amount of power he contained within his himself which should have alerted the spiritual governments of this potential battle assets. The fact that he was capable of holding and wielding this obscene volume of energy without being destroyed by it escapes even the most profound minds of the at the moment. Aside from the aforementioned anomaly, upon entering the the sheer weight and presence of Mikado's power caused great worry to those within the to the point where their first instinct was to kill him before he learned to control his power and possibly use it against them. However, cooler heads fortunately prevailed and they decided that Mikado could be used as a great asset to them as a commander in their forces. They regularly remarked at his astounding power level which easily rivaled that of a high-level Captains and is slightly below that of the Captain Commander himself which is a staggering testament to his abilities. While not of any noble descent, Mikado has an immense threshold of spiritual power that stands a league even above a standard Captain of the . The experiments done on him by Sōsuke Aizen allowed his body to "Evolve" per say; as he is capable of constantly producing spiritual power by drawing in reishi from the atmosphere at an increased rate, allowing him to have a consistently high level of energy. This, coupled with the fact that Mikado has mastered each individual aspect of Zankensoki to the point of perfection pits him as one of the more dangerous members of the Jūsanseiza and a serious threat to the Central 46 and their individual plans which is why he is monitored and reassured of their benevolence constantly. As a , Mikado possess a dual-type spiritual energy that was both Hollow and in origin. He can seamlessly utilize his Hollowfied reiryoku without having to don his Hollow Mask, albeit the best he can accomplish as of now is merely his own natural energy encased by an outline of that from his Inner Hollow. After undergoing Seireitou's Training, Mikado's energy was known to be far more serene and flowing rather than raging as it was before. This could be due to the mastery of his and . Seireitou himself commented on the boy's potential stating that it had "infinite depth". *' :' Mikado's control over his own reiatsu is such that he can compress his spiritual force to the point where it is held tightly around his body, tremendously bolstering his defensive capabilities. However, his capabilities do not end in mere defensive tactics, as Mikado is fully capable of unleashing said force in the form of powerful shock waves that do notable damage to both his opponent and the terrain around them. Supportively, he possess the sufficient skills to effectively hide his spiritual presence from all but the greatest of sensors. As his former master said, a passion with no form as well as a flame with no control will both easily burn out quickly. As such, Mikado has trained himself and followed the guidance of the various teachers he has had over the tenure of his life to master his and it's very nature, or how it reacts with the atmosphere, to the utmost extent. He has achieved this form of mastery through applying the principles found in Reihyō, which allows him not only to reel his reiatsu inward or push it forward, but to solidify, shape and fire it at his command. The nature of his reiatsu is akin to that of a tempered flame; it can either be warm and inviting or wild and consuming. The former is normally reserved for cleansed souls that he liberates from their so that he appear more trustworthy. The latter is for battle against powerful opponents of which his energy envelops and destroys any and all impurities within its wake. *' ' (瞬閧, Flash War Cry) an advanced technique that serves as a testament to one who has achieved mastery over the art of Hakuda. It is also the crowning jewel to Mikado's extraordinary developmental prowess. Once activated, Mikado's form is completely engulfed in sky blue flames that swirl around, most predominantly, his limbs in the forms of several s. This form greatly bolsters his offensive capabilities as he is fully capable of incapacitating a Lieutenant-level combatant with one strike, all while holding back it's full power. In terms of less violent maneuvers, Mikado is capable of nullifying a Kidō Master's spell through a simple usage of hitting the spell with an equal amount of strength only in a reverse rotation per his Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon). General Intelligence Mikado is not only a man of brute strength, due to his idealistic nature, Mikado has trained his mind to a brilliant perfection. Tutelage from the greatest minds to ever graced the Soul Society have remarked at his incredible latent mental abilities. While he is not a super-genius, he has pushed his mind to it's current stance which rivals that of seasoned veterans of the . His intellect shows it's worth in his ability to read other people; their posture, reiatsu flow and even breath intakes do not go unnoticed by Mikado and are processed with the greatest scrutiny the young Shinigami can muster. This aids him greatly in battles, as he can effectively tell an opponent's mindset and with almost one-hundred percent accuracy predict their next movements. However, this trait of his can also be used on allies, as is able to "read their hearts" and knows how to comfort them if they are hurting. Mikado is a man who has been through what most people would very readily call "hell". When one goes through experiences such as those he went through, the mind either deteriorates or adapts. Fortunately for the white haired soul, the latter actually happened. During his imprisonments he would begin to develop keen instincts purely based on his will to survive; his attention to details would skyrocket as he would frantically look for a way of escape. He soon found that panic and anxiety would not aid but deter him from his goals. And so, he would begin to meditate in few-and-far-in between rest periods in order to develop a calm and composed mind that would allow him to think clearly until he finally found his and his friends way of escape. As such Mikado is, until this very day, extremely detail oriented; always paying attention to any small details in a battle and hypothesizing causes for any abnormalities rather than just ignoring them. His desire to survive was the first step in crafting his currently astounding (at least for his age) level of intelligence.The second step begun when training under his mother-figure . When she trained his in the Zankensoki he perfectly mastered the basics of each form of combat in just one month. This was further augmented during his time as an enrolled student at the as well as when he was personally trained by , , and . During his time in the Genji School he easily stood out at the top of his class. As of now, Mikado is a very calm and composed individual with an uncanny affinity for spotting the slightest weaknesses in his opponents. Unlike his who was a headstrong individual who preferred to attack first and ask questions later, Mikado would much rather decipher an enemy's motive so that such intel could be used to better protect the from such a potential threat in case Mikado cannot handle it on his own, which is a rarity. However, this does not mean that Mikado will not prepare for battle when he can see it coming, as he has shown himself to be a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities; he has even shown the resolution to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Mikado, during his escape from captivity, was proven to be a very capable leader, able to form a team from scarred children and teenagers while effectively instructing them to escape and if need be engage an enemy. Physical Physical Prowess He has shown, many times, to be physically strong, befitting his lean yet muscular build. While rarely showcased, as he prefers to utilize his speed in order to quickly abolish his opposition, Mikado is in possession of an incredible amount of strength which his athletic frame gives little hints to. He is fully capable of shattering a -level 's with one well-placed strike as well as send powerful shockwaves of air through the atmosphere. His physical strength surpassess that of the average . Mikado is capable of upturning the ground in the wake of one of his slashes, laying much of the landscape to waste in the process. He is more than capable of destroying the area with a swing of his blade and enough force supplied. His own punches have enough force to shatter stone into pieces, and, by punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. Due to his natural masterful control over his pace and reeling his own reiatsu in around himself, there is no air resistance to slow him down, he is more than capable of catching up to and keeping pace with even the swiftest of opposition.Due to his speed, Mikado is more than capable of instantaneously closing long distances without being detected by others and he is able to instantly react to and avoid attacks even at point-blank range from people as powerful as Captain class individuals. Finally, his speed enables him to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour; in essence, his speed is such that he can move so fast as to cause miniature sonic booms when he kicks off to start a dash. Mikado's speed does not manifest itself in merely going from point a to point be in a linear fashion. It extends into his reflexes and combat parameters as well. Being compared to that of a famous character for the speeds at which he can retract and hurl forth his weapon of choice, whether it be his fist or blade. His movements in battle are mere blurs to even the trained eye, being capable of finishing a sequence of movements before his opponents even realise what's happened until the damage has already been wrought. Mikado is sturdy and possess a notable resistance to injury. Aside from his ability to condense his reiatsu around his body, Mikado's ability to sustain damage is considered incredible in it's base state. He was capable of being able to withstand stab wounds from a large in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. Surviving considerable blunt force trauma, he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Mikado's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, he has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. Due in part to his willpower, Mikado is a person who simply doesn't know when to quit, and this trait has been considered more naive than courages given certain situations. Mikado possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out; capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes without rest. Because of his durability, he can fight for prolonged periods of time. The Sōzōshin blood in his body gives him enhanced stamina, and because of this, his musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Zankensoki Zanjutsu Mikado wields his Zanpakutō with an extensive level of precise flawlessness, such level of skill easily puts him on par with that of seasoned veterans of the art. His general prowess allowed him to to fight Tier Harribel, a master of the sword woman in her own right, to a standstill during his investigations of 's condition after the . In fact, once a pact was established, he fought alongside her during 's invasion and the Sealed Quincy King remarked that Mikado was "impressive". Despite this high praise, both Tier and Mikado were defeated by the Quincy. Simply put, Mikado is a master of the blade, to the extent to where his techniques were considered expertly executed during his days within the . In fact, during training sessions and the like among his fellow students, Mikado was considered impossible to defeat by regular methods. Yet, there are still swordsman both within and without the Seireitei who can rival and best him if his rudimentary training was all he had to fall back on. As such, Mikado has incorporated elements such as and into his swordsmanship. These additions have pushed his level of skill from expert to truly becoming peerless against opponents, as he is fully capable of switching between one style to the other at a moment's notice. However, Mikado's skill is not purely physical, as that if only half the story. His relationship with Shataiyō has contributed so much to his prowess that it can be viewed as a deciding factor between victory and defeat. Considering that Shataiyō is a fragmented piece of Mikado's soul, it should come to no surprise that Mikado and he are able to fight in unison and as one, with their ideals combining to further their strength in battle. A glimpse of this was seen when Yhwach attempted to slash Mikado's back, but an apparition of Shataiyō appeared behind him and met the sure-to-be fatal slash with a defensive stroke. This drew a surprised reaction from the tyrant, as even he saw this event as a sign that Mikado was not only a true master of the sword, but also of himself. Hakuda Hohō Speed is a paradoxical attribute; while in and of itself, many see it as a supportive trait in combat, posing no real threat to the opposition. While others can't deny that speed kills, the fastest predator is almost the perfect killer as it can rip out the prey's throat without it prey even being capable of processing the thought that it is in danger until it is too late. Ultimately, the have adopted the former as it's philosophy, until a have dismantled this view through annihilating the Society's enemies using nothing but raw speed and have solidified their legacy as gods of lightning. Now, the naysayers have come to realize the mighty advantage one who is well versed in the art of has over them, simply due to the fact that in order to hurt, kill or even defeat one must be able to actually reach their opponent and if they can not, no matter the technique being used it will all be proved to be useless. For Mikado, it is no different. Possessing a level of speed that far outstrips those of the and even the Captains of the , it is useless to compare him to such individuals as he is considered to be unsurpassed in terms of his unrestricted movement. He can move at velocities far faster than those held before and after him, dodge attacks that are at point blank range and are normally but a hair's width away, appear in multiple areas at the same time and shatter the very ground beneath him with but a single step towards his desired direction. It is obvious that speed is the most influential aspect of Mikado's fighting style, adoring the abnormal force produced from his lightning-fast movements. His own natural talent combined with the centuries of honing said talent from that of rugged blade to that of a razor-sharp saber, which is an accurate description of his improvement from the beginning stages to that of full mastery. He has also found a way to channel his tremendous speed into that of a more singular outlet; namely, Shunpo and its associated techniques. His keen intellect plays a major role in his speed, as he is equally as perceptive despite moving at such speeds, as he is able to determine which direction his adversary will move in judging his solely by their positioning. *'Immense Leg Strength:' While his general strength is phenomenal, it pales in comparison to that of the tremendous force his legs can produce from performing an array actions both in and out of battle. The velocities at which his legs operate, attack and generally move at ore considered inconceivable in terms of strength and imperceivable where speed is concerned. Cloaking his legs in spiritual pressure protects Mikado from most forms of injury as seen when he launched a kick that pierced Yhwach's defensives and blew the King away simply from the wind pressure than evolved from the attach, something that while it did not halt the Quincy from continuing his conquest, it temporarily kept him at bay, all the while not granting Mikado a single injury in the process. He has, on more than one occasion, imbued his legs with the flames of Shataiyō which greatly increased the piercing abilities of his strikes while also adding a burning effect to his movements. *'Enhanced Agility:' Mikado's speed ca be used in more subtle situations, of which he can move from one point to another with minimal effort expended. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs and can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Mikado is able to perform amazing parkour moves, that would be impossible for even athletes such as and . Kidō Mikado has been labeled a prodigy in the art of Kidō due to always possessing a great interest and ability in the arcane. His prowess has allowed him to use spells adaptively even in the heat of battle with the keen precision and accuracy normally reserved to those of whom find their place in the . He was capable of lacing subtle effects of Hadō through his reiatsu which gave him a temporary advantage against during their brief encounter in Hueco Mundo. This ability alone forced the Quincy King to acknowledge the boy's mystical capabilities. Using his own spiritual energy to control the elements of nature is well within Mikado's range of possibility even at his current level of skill. And while he has yet to completely transcend the mundane form of numerical spellcasting, he can easily fight on par with notorious battlemages that have far more experience than he. His skills would begin to bloom under the tutelage of , a spiritual being renowned for her unusual approach to the spell arts. She taught him the most basic, underlying principle of "magic" which allowed her to break free of the numeral system of Kidō; spiritual energy conversion. Through recomposing Mikado's spiritual energy into another form of matter/energy, he is more than capable of enacting magical effects and feats that defy even the laws of the Corp's system. The key to doing so is to manipulate one's energy to the point where it takes on a specific form and is able to mimic and manipulate to properties of fire, water, earth, wind, ice, and lightning. In laymen's terms, Mikado can alter his reiyoku's properties and characteristics to resemble certain elements. This has allowed him to be mistaken for one of whom has mastered all of Kidō despite only being an expert. Mikado states that this is because he has been taught a more versatile way of utilizing magic than parochially sticking to the established methods. Zanpakutō (遮太陽, Shielding Sun) File:MIkado 39 snewBankai.png|Mikado's Bankai File:Shagetsu sealed.png|Mikado's Zanpakutō: Shataiyō Hollowfication : *'Hollow Mask Limitations:' *'Power Augmentation:' **' :' **'Hollow Combat:' **'Augmented Physical Parameters:' ***'Overwhelming Speed:' *'Hollow Techniques:' **' :' **' :' File:Mikado Hollowfication.png|Mikado's Hollowfication Statistics Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Sōzōshin